¡Aominecchi, pervertido!
by YogurBaby
Summary: ¿Qué pasó entre Aomine y Kise en el vestuario el día que Midorima se quedó a practicar? Porque aquella tarde no solo sucedieron cosas inesperadas entre el tsundere y el sexto hombre de Teiko. Segunda parte de "Bésale", one-shot AoKise, mención de MidoKuro.


**Una especie de segunda parte para el fanfic de "Bésale", donde podréis averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando en el vestuario con Aomine y Kise mientras Kuroko y Midorima estaban ocupados por su lado ^-^ No olvidéis dejar review si os gusta, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

 **...**

\- Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy.- Anunció Nijimura-senpai como siempre a las ocho y media de la tarde para dar por finalizado el entrenamiento del club de baloncesto.

Decenas de suspiros de alivio y pasos apresurados se escucharon hasta el vestuario, en aproximadamente 45 minutos todo el gimnasio estuvo despejado de estudiantes, excepto por dos, a pesar de que ninguno sabía que el otro estaba ahí.

Mientras Midorima se quedó practicando triples en el gimnasio, Kise fue quien más tardó del equipo en terminar de asearse para marcharse a casa, pero...

\- ¿Eh?- Se preguntó para sí mismo al ver que no lograba abrir la puerta del vestuario.- Por favor no me digas que...- Efectivamente, se había quedado encerrado.- Ugh, mierda...

Miró su teléfono móvil y vio que no tenía batería para llamar a nadie por lo que optó por pedir ayuda por si por casualidad aún había alguien allí.

\- ¡Ayuda, me he quedado atrapado!- Exclamó golpeando la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, a pesar de que juraría que podía escuchar el sonido de un balón de baloncesto en el exterior.- ¡Que alguien me saque de aquíiiiii!

…

Mientras Kise seguía berreando y buscando algún tipo de salida del vestuario, Aomine salió del edificio de la escuela a pesar de que el horario de clases había acabado hacía mucho tiempo mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

\- "¿Dónde habrá escondido Satsuki la revista de Mai-chan?"- Se preguntó a sí mismo después de haber buscado por medio colegio la condenada revista de bikinis.

\- ¡Ayudaaaaa!- Seguía gritando Kise tratando de que alguien le sacara de ahí.

\- ¿Kise?- Musitó sin que el rubio le oyera.

Entró por la puerta del pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios en busca del causante de tanto alboroto, hasta que llegó al vestuario masculino, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue la parte inferior del cuerpo de Kise colgando hacia dentro de una ventana que había al fondo de del vestuario mientras pataleaba.

\- ¿Kise qué mierda estás haciendo?- Preguntó acercándose a él mientras no apartaba la vista de su trasero.

\- ¡Aominecchi, me quedé encerrado e intenté salir por la ventana pero me he atascado!- Lloriqueó sin dejar de moverse tratando de poder bajar.- ¡Ayúdame por favor!- Aomine se quedó en silencio unos segundos ignorando casi todo lo que había dicho y concentrado en el trasero del rubio.- ¿Aominecchi?- Preguntó deteniéndose unos segundos creyendo que se había ido, pero podía notar perfectamente aquella mirada posada sobre él.- ¡Aominecchi, pervertido! ¡Ayúdame!

En ese momento Aomine reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que Kise continuaba retorciéndose y pidiéndole ayuda, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, le cogió por la cintura y tiró de él hacia atrás para que volviese a entrar al vestuario. Cuando por fin logró sacarle de la ventana, ambos se cayeron al suelo debido al peso del rubio haciendo que este cayera sentado encima de Aomine.

\- ¡Au!- Se quejó Kise cuando cayó encima de Aomine, este se sonrojó un poco al ver la posición en la que habían quedado, pero sonrió de medio lado ya que Kise parecía no darse cuenta.- Muchas gracias por sacarme, Aominecchi, ¿cómo conseguiste entrar si la puerta estaba atascada?- Le preguntó sorprendido mirando la puerta abierta.

\- Solo tiré para abrirla, no estaba atascada.- Respondió el más alto como si nada aún sin soltar la cintura del rubio.

\- Oh, había que empujar para abrirla...- Dijo apartando la vista un poco avergonzado por su error. Kise trató de levantarse mientras Aomine aún le sujetaba.- Ya puedes soltarme Aominecchi.- Informó poniéndose de pie.

El más alto también se puso de pie y se quedó mirando cómo Kise volvía a empezar a recoger sus cosas para irse sabiendo que aquella oportunidad no iba a volver en mucho tiempo, ¿qué demonios? Ya le había estado mirando el culo y el rubio había logrado provocarlo, ahora tenía ganas de volver a mirarle, y tocarle... y no solo esa parte de Kise, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para retener al otro.

\- ¿No te habrás hecho daño cuando has estado en la ventana?- Preguntó Aomine señalando el estómago de Kise ya que casi todo su peso había estado sujeto ahí cuando estuvo en la ventana.

\- ¿Hm? No lo creo, no me duele, gracias.- Sonrió, mierda, no había funcionado y además aquella sonrisita solo logró provocar más a Aomine.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Se sentó en uno de los bancos y levantó un poco la camisa de Kise dejando ver una marca horizontal en su estómago.- ¿Ves como no? Túmbate, te daré algo.

El rubio levantó una ceja pero hizo lo que le pidió tumbándose en el banquito de madera dejando una pierna a cada lado de este, de la mochila que traía, Aomine sacó una botella de agua fría y la colocó sobre la marca del otro sujetándola con las manos, Kise hizo una mueca debido al frío y apretó los ojos unos segundos.

\- Aominecchi, está muy fría.- Dijo el rubio mirando al otro que se había sentado en el hueco que Kise había dejado entre sus piernas.

\- ¿No te gusta?- Kise negó levemente con la cabeza, Aomine se inclinó sobre él.- ¿Y si te caliento?- Preguntó sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada más Aomine le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que Kise abriera mucho los ojos.

El menor trató de echarse hacia atrás sin éxito debido a que estaba atrapado entre el banco y el cuerpo de Aomine, logró girar la cabeza y romper el beso antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de profundizarlo.

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó poniéndose totalmente rojo.

\- Lo dices como si no quisieras.- Respondió dándole un beso en la mandíbula y bajando a su cuello, Kise soltó un suave gemido al notar esto.

\- A-Aominecchi...- Iba a volver a decirle algo para que se detuviera pero decidió no terminar la frase y dejarse hacer.

Aomine sonrió al ver que Kise dejaba de oponer resistencia y continuó besándole el cuello, bajó las manos desde su estómago hasta su trasero acariciándolo y apretándolo entre sus manos haciendo que la botella cayera al suelo y se abriese derramando toda el agua. El rubio continuaba gimiendo suavemente y sujetó ambas mejillas de Aomine con las manos para que se detuviera, este levantó la vista extrañado hasta que Kise le acercó a él besándole de nuevo y rodeando el cuello de este con los brazos, el mayor movió las manos hasta el pecho del otro y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa que ya de por sí estaba algo levantada y húmeda debido al contacto de la botella fría.

Aomine separó los labios y pasó la lengua a la boca del menor jugueteando con la contraria mientras Kise simplemente mantenía su agarre para que no se separase de él, tras unos segundos se separaron al faltarles el aire.

\- A-Aominecchi...- El rubio no tenía ni idea de qué decir, deseaba hacerlo pero el lugar y el momento no le inspiraban demasiada confianza.

\- Vamos a hacerlo.- Le dijo simplemente Aomine en un tono serio muy inusual en él, Kise asintió con la cabeza y Aomine hizo amago de inclinarse de nuevo para volver a besarle.

De pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo y un pequeño grito y tanto Kise como Aomine miraron la puerta del vestuario alarmados creyendo que les habían descubierto, pero esta seguía cerrada, el mayor soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras que Kise empezó a ponerse muy nervioso.

\- Aominecchi, hay alguien, quítate de encima.- Le pidió poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho para que se separase de él.

\- ¿Por qué? Podemos seguir mientras no hagamos ruido.- Trató de convencerle Aomine a pesar de que se apartó del rubio.

\- No, alguien ha gritado, a lo mejor pasa algo malo.- Respondió Kise poniéndose de pie y saliendo del vestuario rápidamente abrochándose la camisa de nuevo, Aomine soltó un gruñido molesto por la interrupción y le siguió.

Kise se puso a buscar la fuente del ruido hasta que unas casi imperceptibles voces le llevaron hasta la puerta del almacén de materiales, al asomarse a ver el interior abrió los ojos como platos al encontrar a Kuroko tumbado sobre unas colchonetas con Midorima sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Kurokocchi?!- Exclamó muy sorprendido creyendo que Midorima estaba tratando de hacer con Kuroko lo mismo que Aomine con él, Kuroko empujó a Midorima para apartarle haciendo que cayera a su lado.- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?- Preguntó en tono acusador mirando al de las gafas.

Aomine apareció entonces detrás de Kise y también miró a Midorima y Kuroko levantando una ceja extrañado tanto por su presencia como por lo que esos dos podían estar haciendo allí solos (A pesar de que él también había estado a punto de hacerlo con Kise en el vestuario).

\- Podríamos haceros la misma pregunta, además Aomine hoy ni siquiera se ha presentado al entrenamiento.- Respondió Midorima cruzándose de brazos.

…

Una vez después de toda la discusión en el almacén y el trato de no decirle a nadie lo que había pasado, todos se separaron para volver a sus respectivas casas. Kise se quedó mirando por donde se iba Midorima viendo cómo Kuroko le seguía sin que el más alto pareciera darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la estación de tren para volver a su casa.

Mientras caminaba escuchando música en su móvil con los auriculares puestos sonó un pitio indicándole que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, encendió la pantalla y se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver tanto el remitente como el mensaje que le había escrito.

\- "Aominecchi, pervertido..."- Pensó tapándose la cara con ambas manos muuuy sonrojado.

 _"De: Aominecchi :3_

 _Para: Kise Ryota._

 _Mañana comprobamos que Midorima y Tetsu no estén. Me debes un rato A SOLAS contigo, y no pienso esperar más de 24 horas para volver a tocarte._

 _Aomine"._

 **...**

 **¡Wiiii! Espero que os haya gustado mucho :D Confieso que me estaba muriendo de la risa al escribir la parte en la que Kise entra en el almacén, porque él pensaba que Midorima estaba intentando violar a Kuroko o algo así, Midorima pls xD Pobrecitos, Aomine queriendo hacer cositas con Kise y no dejan a Midorima y Kuroko darse un triste besito kawaii *Le tira a Aomine una chancla***

 **Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado y si es así por favor dejadme una review que no cuesta nada :3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
